


Wet Dreams

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Dreams, Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Solo Kink, Unrequited Thranto, Watersports, Wetting, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Thrawn is desperate and does things he knows he shouldn't... but finds himself enjoying them.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 27
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill folks, heed the tags. It's pee again.

“Deploy the second wave of TIE Defenders, Commander Faro. I—” 

Thrawn cut off, wincing as his bladder spasmed painfully, and Faro looked at him with concern. “Are you alright, Admiral?” 

“Yes.” Thrawn held his rigid posture only through sheer force of will, hands clasped tightly behind a straight back as he tried desperately to ignore the heated pressure in his belly. He could not abandon his post mid-battle to visit the refresher, no matter how much he would like to. He could wait. He simply had to _ focus. _

He forced his mind back on task, hoping this conflict would be resolved soon so he could finally leave the bridge— but it dragged on, time blurring and his desperation mounting. His task force seemed constantly on the brink of victory, yet somehow he could not seem to end the fight… and he was getting nearer to losing control with every passing moment. 

Thrawn surveyed the bridge, abruptly realizing that everyone was occupied with their tasks, facing their monitors or the viewscreens. Nobody was looking at him. 

Another wave of heat spread through him and Thrawn clenched his hands behind his back, barely stifling a moan of need. Perhaps letting go just a little would alleviate some of the burning pressure. Surely it wouldn’t show immediately if he just… 

Thrawn relaxed ever so slightly, and a brief spurt of heat soaked into his underclothes. His breath caught and he glanced down quickly, but as he had hoped, there was no visible sign of it from the outside. He closed his eyes, exhaling a quiet sigh of relief as he let another short spurt go… and then another, and another, until liquid heat began coursing a thin trail down the inside of his thigh. 

If only he could let go completely, it would feel so good… but he couldn’t. He had to hold it because— 

— 

“Admiral Thrawn?” 

Thrawn directed his attention back to his desk monitor with a start. “Forgive me. Please continue.” 

The conference call went on, but Thrawn was entirely unable to pay attention to the proceedings, all his attention focused on not squirming in his seat in a futile attempt to reduce the demanding pressure in his midsection. The meeting was showing no signs of ending, and Thrawn realized with a growing panic that he was not going to make it. Leaving before the call was concluded was simply out of the question, but— he _ was _alone in his office. And the video feed would only be showing his face and shoulders. 

Attempting to hold an attentive expression, Thrawn leaned back in his chair, his leg bouncing under the desk. He quietly unfastened his uniform trousers beneath his tunic, just barely holding back a groan at the slight easing of pressure as his waistband loosened and ceased digging into his lower abdomen. 

The mild relief somehow only made matters worse, however. Thrawn froze as he felt a trickle of heat leak from his cock, his cheeks flushing at the thought of having to make his way back to his quarters after wetting himself in his office like a child. His crew would never respect him again. 

Swallowing hard, he slid one hand carefully into his trousers, his breath catching as he squeezed his cock. He was already stiff from holding back for so long, and he grew harder still under his own touch. Pushing his clothing down out of the way as much as possible, Thrawn drew his cock out under the desk, spreading his knees wider and tilting his hips down. If he was careful, none of it would get on his clothing. 

He tried to relax and let it come, but he was so hard that it only continued to trickle out, leaking down over his fingers. Thrawn froze again, trying to cut off the weak stream so it wouldn’t just run down and soak his clothes anyway— but he couldn’t stop it. 

Scarcely able to breathe at the knowledge of what his only remaining option was, hoping it wouldn’t be audible over the audio feed, Thrawn bore down in a brief, hard push. The instant, dizzying feeling of sweet release was followed a split second later by the muted splatter of liquid hitting the floor under his desk before he squeezed the flow off once more. 

Panting with relief and growing excitement, Thrawn pushed again. And again and again, looking down, watching as spurt after spurt of piss sprayed from his stiff cock and onto the floor. He aimed himself upwards to wet the underside of his desk, too; then tilted his head back with a groan and started stroking his aching cock, pausing occasionally to _ push _again, the splashing sound as he pissed against his desk and on the floor further stoking his arousal. 

He couldn’t remember _ why _ he’d waited so long but it felt _ so good _ to let go, to not care that he was sitting at his desk— to _ enjoy _it, even; going where he knew he wasn’t supposed to go. He was still full, somehow, his bladder still aching; but he was so aroused now that the need to come was more urgent than— 

— 

“Sir?” 

Thrawn’s eyes snapped open to see Commander Vanto standing in the middle of his quarters, watching him masturbate behind his desk. Vanto’s mouth was slightly open, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he ran his tongue over his teeth. Thrawn knew he should stop, knew this was completely inappropriate; but Vanto stepped closer, his eyes raking down Thrawn’s body, and Thrawn couldn’t bring himself to care that it was wrong, only squeezed his cock harder with a groan, desire coursing hot through his veins. 

Vanto dropped to his knees between Thrawn’s open legs, hot wet mouth closing over his cock, and Thrawn gasped, shuddering as he slid in and out between Vanto’s lips. He’d wanted this so much, for so long, and it felt so _ right _he didn’t know why they had never done it before. Vanto was sucking him harder, the pleasure overshadowing the ever-present pressure beneath— he was so close— he was going to— 

— 

“_Eli—_” 

Thrawn woke up to the darkness of his bedroom, halfway through his orgasm with Vanto’s name on his lips. Confused awareness jostled its way into his mind while his cock twitched in his hand, still pulsing waves of hot, sticky come into his sheet and over his fingers. 

Gasping, disoriented, Thrawn tried to catch his breath, his mind hazy with sleep. His dreams were already starting to fade away into mere impressions, but the disjointed snatches that remained, combined with the heavy ache in his bladder, were enough for him to realize they’d been _ those _dreams again. At least he seemed to have woken up dry, as he always did; dry save for— 

The image of his cock in Vanto’s mouth as he came flashed back through his mind, a twinge of renewed desire throbbing through him at the vivid memory. Thrawn groaned, his hand tightening briefly around his spent and sticky cock; then gasped, tensing. He had inadvertently pressed down on his lower belly, and his body was reminding him in no uncertain terms of the underlying reason for the dreams he’d just had. 

He knew he needed to get up and go to the refresher, but… a part of him wanted to stay there; stay there and just… go. 

Thrawn’s breath hitched; caught briefly in his chest as he considered it. He could feel where his sheet was stuck to him; stuck to the come on his stomach, hand and cock. Staring down in the darkness, his breath coming fast and shallow, he tried to relax— waited— then when nothing happened, he tried a tiny, tentative push. 

A small patch of heat bloomed suddenly in the fabric over his cock, visible to his eyes in the infrared. An unnerving mix of excitement and shock flooded through him and he tensed again, the brief pulse of relief cut off as quickly as it had come, leaving his need feeling even more urgent. 

Thrawn hesitated a moment longer, then climbed out of bed, his cheeks hot with confused embarrassment at what he’d almost done— at what he had _ started _to do. He shoved the sheet into the laundry chute and hurried to the refresher, trying to ignore the quiet voice in the back of his mind that was hoping… 

Maybe next time he wouldn’t wake up until it was too late. 


	2. Alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if things had gone a little differently when Thrawn finally woke up?
> 
> (Or, wherein Thrawn _does_ wet the bed and gets off about it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the utterly gratuitous, self-indulgent alternate ending that's what we all _really _wanted to read in the first place. I don't know why it took me this long to actually write it.

“_Eli—_” 

Thrawn woke up to the darkness of his bedroom with Vanto’s name on his lips and his stiff cock twitching in his hand. 

Gasping, disoriented, Thrawn tried to catch his breath, his mind hazy with sleep and confused desire. His dreams were already starting to fade away into mere impressions, leaving his cock and his bladder throbbing in counterpoint with two different, burning needs. The disjointed snatches that remained, however— the imagined feeling of relief as he gave in to the heavy, demanding ache in his bladder; the image of his hard cock disappearing into Vanto’s mouth— were enough for him to realize they had been _ those _dreams again. 

At least he seemed to have woken up dry this time, saving him from the guilt that inevitably sank in on the rare occasion that he woke up during or after an orgasm with inappropriate thoughts of his aide and subordinate officer filling his mind. 

Belatedly, Thrawn realized his assessment was… not entirely correct. A tiny trickle of heat was running over his fingers, a hinted promise of release sending a growing tingle of pleasure through his belly. His breath hitched in his throat as it filtered through his sleep-clouded mind that his bladder had already started letting go on him, piss beginning to leak slowly from his cock as his erection abated slightly. Briefly frozen in shock, he stared down at himself in the darkness and watched as a small wet patch bloomed in the thin fabric of his bedsheet, the heat of it visible to his eyes in the infrared. 

It felt… good. _ Very _good. 

An unnerving mix of excitement and embarrassment flashed through him and he tensed; but he couldn’t manage to cut off the flow now that it had started. He knew he needed to get up now if he wanted any hope of making it to the toilet before it got any worse, but…

Even as he hesitated, a fresh pang of urgency in his bladder made his stomach tighten, the sudden spasm forcing a stronger gush of urine from the tip of his cock. Thrawn gasped as a wash of liquid heat spread over his lower belly under the sheet, his hand tightening on his cock and his heart thudding rapidly in his chest. 

It felt even better than it did in his half-remembered dreams and guilty fantasies, the heady wash of brief, desperately-needed release already sending shivers spreading across his skin. Panting, Thrawn tightened his stomach again before he could think too much about it, shuddering as another spurt of piss soaked his sheet and stomach. 

There was enough this time to trickle down his sides and onto the bed beneath him as well; and without quite _ consciously _deciding to, Thrawn finally, hesitantly, relaxed, letting go with a shivering groan. The steady stream gradually grew stronger and stronger, until he was pissing full-force despite his semi-erect state, the liquid fountaining through the drenched fabric still covering the head of his cock. It pooled on his belly, pouring down his sides and completely soaking the bed under his back and hips in a matter of moments. Shifting slightly, he raised the wet sheet up out of the way with his other hand; then jerked, a breathy moan erupting from his lips in a gasp as piss sprayed up his front, almost burning hot on his bare skin as it splashed over his stomach and up to his chest. 

He was only vaguely aware of his legs trembling, his head spinning; the pure, blissful _ relief _ so strong it very nearly washed away the underlying shame that not only was he knowingly, purposely wetting his bed instead of simply getting up to use the refresher as he knew he should— he was also actively _ enjoying _it. 

Panting, his pulse racing, Thrawn groaned again, lightly stroking his wet cock while he pissed on himself. The mingled sensations of pleasure were nearly overwhelming in intensity, and his stream slowly sputtered out as he stiffened fully once more under his own touch. He pushed, forcing a few more spurts out; then let his sheet drop again, the wet fabric rubbing over the sensitized head of his cock and sending little jolts of pleasure straight to the base of his spine. 

Holding himself upright under the clinging sheet, he pumped his cock faster and pressed his other hand gently down on his tender lower belly, letting out a shaky moan as the pressure sent a fresh twinge of need through his still partly-full bladder. The opposing urges simultaneously increased his arousal while delaying his imminent orgasm, letting him ride the trembling edge of release for just a little while longer, until— 

The burning tension coiling behind his cock finally peaked and Thrawn jerked, his back lifting briefly off the mattress as he spasmed, abs tightening convulsively. He bit out a wordless grunt as he came into the already-drenched sheet, cock throbbing in his tight grip and hot, thick come running down over his fingers to add to the wet mess he’d already made on himself. 

Limp and shivery from release, he lay there gasping, his mind reeling at what he’d just done. At what he couldn’t quite manage to regret doing. Fatigue began tugging insistently at the edges of his mind almost immediately after he finished coming, even as fresh need welled up in his softening cock again. He couldn’t make much more of a mess than he already had done, so Thrawn simply closed his eyes, released his sticky, spent cock, and let go again with a blissful sigh. Warmth flooded his groin again, fresh piss wetting his hip and thigh and sending a decadent shiver of delight up his spine. 

It came easily this time, with the post-orgasm high leaving him limp and relaxed and no erection to hold back the rush. Half-asleep already, Thrawn finished emptying himself all over his bed, lazily running his fingers over his skin with a hum of pleasure; luxuriating in the heightened sensitivity to his own touch, in the comfortably warm wetness coating his stomach and thighs, his balls and now-soft cock. 

The stream dwindled slowly, eventually becoming a light trickle that was still leaking down the inside of his thigh as he drifted into a light doze; and his very last, barely conscious thought was that he had never been so grateful for the laundry chute in his quarters and the automated systems that meant his bedding would _ never _be seen by another living being. 


End file.
